


Prey

by BetterOptions



Series: In the End [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom Rick Grimes, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sub Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterOptions/pseuds/BetterOptions
Summary: If Rick Grimes is the predator, ready to conquer and take apart what's his, then Daryl Dixon is more than content to become his prey.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: In the End [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rcqstock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcqstock/gifts).



Daryl nuzzles the crotch of Rick’s dirty jeans, traces the outline of where his excitement is most noticeable. His hand trails up the man’s thigh in anticipation, giving a light squeeze when it reaches its destination. He would swear, if Rick asked him, that his mouth has never watered this much over food before.

He lifts a trembling hand to the man’s zipper, ready to claim his luxury when he finds his hand clasped in Rick’s own. He glances up, silently pleading for his lover’s blessing.

“Go slow,” He drawls, and even that sends jolts down Daryl’s spine. “Give me a sign, an’ we’ll stop.”

Daryl nods, affection and eagerness for this man ready to spill over.

“Jus’ do what you wanna do.” He rasps in response. “Ain’t made of glass.”

Rick stands prostrate at that, and he watches the man’s head _tilt,_ that familiar dark grin gracing his normally stern features. All the signs that usually speak of danger. That gaze makes him want to shrink and make himself available at the same time.

“Alright. Get to it then,”

He scrambles to comply and release Rick from his tight confines; he unwraps Rick like the gift he is. He leans forward and inhales his leader’s scent, tongue lapping at the veins he comes across. Slowly, he engulfs the head and the pressure of Rick’s smooth girth past his lips unravels him, makes him tremble.

Daryl swirls his tongue, savors the taste and sound of Rick’s contentment, suppressed though it is. This is the safest he’s ever felt, mouth and throat conquered by the only man that truly matters, the only man who has that right.

Rick lets loose a noise between a growl and a grunt yet holds onto most of his restraint. His muscles are taught, all concentrated power and tension, a pleasure and privilege no other person on this side of the living will get to experience. Daryl places his left hand on Rick’s abdomen; he’s never been happier than to be the cause of the ripple in the man’s stomach. He runs his hand down the former deputy’s forearm, stroking those large, life pumping veins, tracing the same path his tongue takes on his leader’s cock.

Rick is almost reduced to nothing but deep breaths and satisfied hums, Daryl would purr if he could, make appreciative noises around the miniscule space not occupied by Rick’s dimensions. The sound the other man makes will have to be good enough for them both. Daryl doesn’t mind.

Daryl has never been more pleased with Rick’s initiative; his leader’s untrimmed nails bury into his scalp, pushing and pulling as he sees fit after he tries and fails to take the man any deeper. He knows the older man has that intuition, the one that tells him to consume Daryl from the inside out, tells him Daryl needs it more than his want to breathe, because Rick wants the same thing.

He pauses and basks in the feeling of having Rick buried so deep, wonders if anyone’s ever given him what Daryl has, what he’s willing to. He jerks when he feels a sharp tug on the back of his scalp, pulling him off the former lawman’s length.

“I thought I gave you an order?” Rick’s tone is equal parts amusement and warning. Daryl decides to test the waters, see how deep they can run.

“What, you my Daddy now?”

That danger is back in Rick’s gaze, this time it’s enough to make his thighs clench.

“I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut.


End file.
